A Mask Of Protection
by OfLoveDarogaIAmDyingOfLove
Summary: Nora Terrington takes a job at the opera as an acting coach. On her first day things start to go wrong and a certain phantom seems to be the cause. Will she help or hinder him?


**Authors note:**

 **First let me say thank you for reading my story and I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera I also I do not own any characters apart from my OC Nora.**

 **I will try up date regularly but due to doing my A-Levels at the moment that may be difficult.**

 **Please remember to comment, it really helps. Thanks once again and please enjoy x**

Chapter 1

Nora Stepped out of the carriage once it had stopped outside of The Paris Opera House. Her black hair and thick black coat contrasted with the heavy snow falling around her and onto the cobbled streets. She shivered as she made her way up the steps of the opera house, her lips set into a grim line as the cold wind bit every bit of exposed skin it could find.

Of course she found the opera beautiful but she wasn't necessarily looking forward to the job she was to undertake after receiving a letter from a desperate manager, she was to teach Carlotta how to act. She had been previously warned in the letter that Carlotta could be rather difficult to work with. Nora wanted a challenge. Her French was poor, which she knew would not help the situation. But it seemed a new and exciting adventure like London had been when she first left York.

She walked into the elegant yet intimidating building and made her way to the manager's office, she confidently knocked on the rather well polished door and waited for a reply. The door slowly opened with a creak, revealing a rather short rosy cheeked man, by the look of his fine clothes he was one of the managers.

Nora allowed a slight courteous smile and tried her best at introducing herself in French "Good Morning Sir...I..." She took a quick glance into her note book to read out the French she had jotted down, while on her journey to the opera house. "I am the new acting coach for Miss Carlotta." She masked her embarrassment with a stern and serious look as he looked at her with slight distaste. Then abruptly turned his back to her and started shouting to the other manger in rather fast French. From what she could make out, he ranted about what use was she? For Carlotta or the company if she could not speak French. A key phrase that seemed to pop up frequently was "This is all your fault Firmin." Nora hadn't even been there for a few minutes and she had already caused tensions to rise, hopefully this is not a warning for what's to come she thought disdainfully.

Mr. Firmin finally appeared and luckily for her spoke English. "My apologies for my partners actions. We were meant to have a translator here but unfortunately there was a delay. They should hopefully be here tomorrow. If you would like I will show you to your room that you will use while you work here at the opera." She was pleasantly shocked at how well he spoke her native tongue "It's fine Mr. Firmin and thank you. May I ask where you learnt to speak such good English?" She followed Firmin with a slight smile as he led her to her room and told her stories of a strict English governess he had when he was a boy.

"Well that was quite an interesting story Mr. Firmin, If you don't mind I would like to retire, it's been a long journey." Nora smiled softly as he nodded his head and left seeming quite pleased with himself. She quickly slipped into her room and softly closed the door leaning against it then let out a deep sigh of exhaustion as her smile dropped and her gray eyes grew dull.

Erik concealed himself in the shadows behind one of the pillars near the manager's office as he scrutinised the new acting coach. There was something off about her, he couldn't tell what yet. He needed to investigate mainly to make sure she wasn't a possible danger to Christine and his plans. He gripped his cat gut lasso. He had never killed a woman before, but if it was needed to protect Christine he'll do just that.

Nora after her long nap was feeling rather hungry, luckily for her it was around dinner time. Her stomach growled as she got dressed and made her way out of her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. The dinner hall was rather small as it was mainly just for the ballet rats and stage hands. She rather disliked eating in crowded areas especially when having no one to converse with.

Right grab some bread and leave that should tide me over till morning, she thought rather anxiously to herself as she made her as over to one of the tables where the food was laid out. To the untrained eye Nora looked at ease. She grabbed a couple of slices of bread and wrapped them in a napkin.

Nora left the dinner hall and made to go down the corridor, when a small body bumped into her. She glanced down seeing a mass of beautiful golden curls and amongst the curls was a young girl with the most innocent eyes she had ever seen. Nora's eyes gave a look of concern when she noticed how terrified the girl looked. Surely the girl was not scared of her. Nora made a note to herself to keep an eye on the girl. "sorry...you fine?" she inwardly cringed at her broken French as the girl nodded and quickly ran off.

Nora watched the girl leave then began to walk down the dark corridor that led to her room. As she got closer to her room she could hear bangs coming from her room, her door suddenly shook with a force of something being thrown at it from the other side, Nora jumped slightly and cautiously tried to open the door. It was still locked. She bit her lip as she slowly took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door, at the sound of the click of the lock the loud noises from her room suddenly stopped. Nora straightened up and put on a brave face as she burst into the room.

The room looked like a bomb sight but there was no culprit in sight. The room's window was wide open making the curtains bellow in the strong cold winter wind, Nora tried desperately not to shake as she closed the window and began to inspect her room. Nothing had been taken, someone had clearly been searching for something. She lit a candle and sat down on her bed that had been stripped and began to cry.


End file.
